The Return of a Friend
by Roninofhinata
Summary: Keisuke and Akiko are back from five years of life in Nagoya. They bring their daughter Mei. This is the story of their adventures. With hawaii, casinos and hotel heiress Paris Hilton the Hinata House has gotten a little wilder. please R
1. Friends Return With a New Addition

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: Return of Akiko and Keisuke_

Chapter 1: Friends Return with a New Addition

The fog fell over Kanagawa, a man with short spiked blond hair was walking with a woman with black hair tied in a long braid. The man was wearing a yellow striped shirt and brown slacks and sandals, with him was a woman. She had her long black hair tied back with a long braid. She wore a black turtle neck sweater with a silver cross across her neck. Along with a black short skirt and high heel boots. Running ahead of them was a little girl with blond hair tied in pigtails with ribbons.

"Come on you guys we're almost there."

The man called back

"Be patient Mei-chan you know Ki is getting on in years and can't move as fast as he used to. Keisuke called.

Behind them was a slightly bigger version of Ki he definitely was slower than before. As they got to the top of the stairs to a place they knew all too well, The Hinata House.

"It's been a while since we've been here; let's see how Keitaro and the gang are doing."

The man and woman each grabbed a hand of their daughter, Ki trudging behind. The first person to greet them was the co- owner, Naru Urashima, though she uses the name loosely, she prefers her maiden name even thought she is married.

"Keisuke," she looks at the man,

"Akiko,"

She looks at the woman

"You guy are back and you brought Mei it was so nice that you sent pictures of her." Naru said as she looked at the little girl.

"Yeah we decided to come back on account of I got a teaching job at Tokyo University." He said defiantly

"Plus Akiko got a job working for Kitsune, Mutsumi arranged it." We thought it if it was ok with you if we could stay here. If it's not too much trouble."

"Trouble no you can stay as long as you want."

"So is the gang all here?"

"Yeah everyone except Sara she's with Haruka and Seta on their excavations."

"Why'd the others stay?"

"Same as you their jobs were close to the dorm so they just stayed here. Motoko got a job as a lawyer, Shinobou works as a cook for Kitsune, Su got a job as an inventor, and Nyamo teaches Japanese. I am still an elementary teacher and Keitaro is still an archeologist. Kanako handles the money and taxes and as you already know Mutsumi works for Kitsune."

"Well I heard from Mutsumi that you have a little boy of your own, around Mei's age."

Mei's eyes lighted up

"Can I play with him? Please?"

"Of course he's out side on the balcony playing with our turtle Tama."

"Yay!" Mei ran up the stairs to look for the boy.

"Well it seems the house has changed a lot since we left."

"Not really Keitaro is still as clumsy and perverted as ever."

"Urashima die." Motoko called as Keitaro went into her room. A blast of her chi sent Keitaro flying into his wife Naru. Grabbing for something he unfortunately grabbed Naru's sleeve. Once tearing it she exposed her bra.

"uh pervert I have no idea why I married you." Punching him he made a hole in the wall.

"sorry I better go change, by the way Keisuke I like the hair. As she went off Keisuke thought

"those two must be a fun couple. Meanwhile Mei is looking for the boy.she goes to the top odf the house leading to the balcony. She saw thwe boy playing on the roof

"Hey be careful." She yelled

The boy triped and started to fall.

"No!" Mei yelled as she ran towards the boy. Mei's eyes glowed as she focused on the boy she slowly lifted him up back onto the balcony. Tears fell from her eyes

"B-B-Be careful."

"Sorry I was just trying to catch our pet turtle what's your name your cool?"

"Mei my momma and papa are going to live here we can play all the time. They know the owners."

"The owners are my parents that's great."

"Come on let's go play with your turtle."

Back at the lobby Keisuke and Akiko were talking with Kanako about their living arrangements.

"So how have you been?"

"Well work is work."

"It is nice that we can raise Mei around such fun people," she looks at Kanako,

"We might want to keep an eye out for Kitsune she isn't the best role model."

"Hey whose talking about me." She was wearing her Hinata café apron. She looked at who Kanako was talking. She walked up to Keisuke and threw herself at him.

"Keisuke I see that your relationship with Akiko didn't work out so you came back to me." She said this while pushing Keisuke's face into her chest.

Akiko growled

"Kitsune I'm right here you can't just try to molest my husband in front of me."

She punched Kitsune onto the couch

"Sorry Akiko."She said shyly.

"Yeah well next time you won't be so lucky. She scoffed.

"Why don't you set up your rooms while you wait for the others to come home?

"Fine I'll go but if Kitsune tries anything funny she's going to get it. Kitsune if make my husband cheat on me I will find you and kill you. I don't want my daughter to think her father likes a cheap floozy better than me.

"Fine gosh I was kidding some one's a little moody

"I am not Moody."

Kitsune and Kanako try to escape

"Where do you two think you're going?

"Whoa look at the time bye."

The two ran down to the café said to Shinobou, Mutsumi and Kanako

"I like that Keisuke and Akiko are back but do all married women act this hostile? I think she must be tired or have PMs or something."

Back at the dorm Keisuke was talking with Keitaro about his job

"So how's the archeology going?"

"Oh fine we found two new ruins but Naru beats the crap out of me when I forget Keitoru places."

"I know what you mean Akiko does the same thing if I leave Mei somewhere. It sure is weird being a parent."

From the stairs the children yell to their respective parent

"Daddy I have a new friend Mei-chan." Keitoru said to Keitaro

"And I met Kei-kun." Mei said gleefully to her dad

"Son, this is Mei's dad as she probably already told you she and her family are going to be living here for a while.

"Mei-chan I'm the landlord Keitoru's daddy you met his mommy a while ago.

"Oh is she the one that sent you flying it were funny." Mei," Keisuke said,

"We are going to live here because I got a job at Tokyo University. So you get to play with Keitoru for a while.

Yeah the children ran around the room. There friend ship would grow over the years


	2. Friendship Grows Evil Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: Return of Akiko and Keisuke_

Chapter 2: Friendship Grows Evil Returns

Motoko had just finished her training when she heard a giggle. She took out her Katana and yelled

"Who's there?"

The girl squeaked as she stepped forward

"Kind lady it is only me." she stepped into the light. Motoko put down her Katana

"And who might you be."

"I'm Keisuke and Akiko's daughter. We're going to be living here from now on."

"you mean that they are here. Now. Let's go I want to see them. I'm one of their friends."

After Keisuke and Akiko got married they had combined their rooms. Keisuke was grading papers in his side of the room. Akiko was chatting in the lobby with Naru. This is when Motoko came and yelled in.

"Keisuke come out here."

Keisuke moaned as he got up. He went over to the door and opened it. He got a surprise when Motoko went up and hugged him.

"thank you for coming back. It was odd having no one to spar with."

She promptly let go of him

"anyway." She began to compose herself

"I challenge you to a match."

"What my daddy can't spar with you, you're amazing."

"Honey I haven't let out my katana in a while but I am far from rusty. You're on."

He pulled out his katana.

"hmmm. God's cry school thunder blade."

With one swift motion he dodged the move.

"That the best you got sandstorm blade: refined form."

The force of the chi he released knocked Motoko backwards.

"Just remember who the master is here. You have a ways to go before you can defeat me."

Keisuke walked down the stairs Mei following close by

"Daddy are all the residents strange like her?"

"Yes they all are and what are you talking about we all are strange."

Su jumped up and stuffed a banana into Mei's mouth

"Hey cutie I like robots see."

She activated her latest creation the tama 36.07

"Wow that is cool we can play with Keitoru with it."

"Hmm... I was hoping to see if he inherited his father's immortality?"

The two scurry off.

Meanwhile Mutsumi was teaching Akiko how to work.

"Ok its easy first you ask people…"

"Mutsumi I'm not an idiot I can ask people questions."

"But you can't seem to control your temper." Kitsune yelled from the front of the café

"Shut up Kitsune you are far worse than me you are an alcoholic gambler. I am surprised you haven't run this place into bankruptcy."

"That's because Mutsumi handles the money."

"Sure."

Back at the dorm Naru was bathing with Kanako in the Bath area.

"Ahh this bath is always heavenly and relaxing isn't that right Kanako."

"I have to agree it is relaxing I think I would die if I didn't option."

"Oh I forgot I was supposed to tell Mutsumi her mom was going to visit. It'll give Mei and Keitoru kids to play with."

"Did you say something Naru?" Keitaro opened the door to the bath. He walked in to see Naru and Kanako were only wearing towels

"Kei-Ta-Ro how dare you come here you bastard. Take this." She ran up and kicked him out of the room into the lobby.

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

Kanako looked annoyed

"Naru why do you always do that to my Onii-chan."

"Well if he wasn't so much of a pervert I wouldn't have to do that."

A couple hours passed and Shinobou and Kitsune came back from work.

"Hey people how are you?"

Motoko and Keisuke were sitting sipping tea in the lobby.

Keisuke said

""go away Kitsune we are meditating right now and enjoying the peace."

"I was just going to say I'm going to sleep."

Kitsune walked up the stairs Shinobou close behind.

Keisuke got up to talk to Naru about school.

"Thanks for the work out Motoko you are getting better. Soon you might surpass your sister again."

"Thank you Keisuke."

Akiko was resting her/Keisuke's room.

She could hear Keisuke talking with Naru. He had talked with her about Mei' going to school with Keitoru. Akiko was a little nervous letting go but she knew that her education came first.

"Sure." Naru says

"I think that it is a great idea for the two of them to go to school together. Mutsumi has some of her siblings going to their school too. She'll make lots of friends."

"That's great thank you Naru."

After Keisuke left Naru's room Mei ran up to him bouncing with glee.

"Daddy look what Keitoru gave me his mom tried had to find one and she got me a Liddo-kun doll see."

She held up a Liddo-kun doll it was in good condition.

"Wow that was nice. Oh I almost forgot Mei you get to go with Keitoru to school."

"Yay I'm so happy."

Mei hugs Keisuke and runs of to their room. Soon night falls and everyone goes to sleep all but one. Keisuke sits on the roof staring at the moon.

"It's weird being back here after so long don't you think Ki.

His fox yelped in approval

"Yeah the residents have changed little but they seem stressed. We need to help them get a vacation."

Keisuke jumped down from roof and walked into his room. As he climbed into bed he thought

'Yeah I need to help me friends out.'

He soon drifted off to sleep. Unknown to him or any other resident they were being watched by a scarecrow figure hanging from the trees. Someone they knew all too well. Jiao, he had survived the onslaught all those years ago because an evil necromancer brought him back to life. He needed him to bring him two children from the Hinata house. He had failed many years ago with Keitaro and Mutsumi. The promise they made had been part of his plan but with Naru making her promise to Mutsumi and Keitaro it canceled the original spell. Jiao was here to collect the children.

The day began with Keisuke going to the university and Mei and Keitoru going to kindergarten. Kitsune, Mutsumi, Akiko and Shinobou all went to the café. Motoko and Su went off to their jobs. This left the dorm empty except for Naru, Keitaro and Kanako.

Keisuke ran to his classroom for his first day of working at Tokyo U. He could feel the spring air.

"Hello class."

To his dismay the entire class ignored him they continued their mindless chatter. Keisuke was becoming mad, he took out his katana and hit the ground blasting a hole in the ground. The entire class stared at him with frightened eyes.

"Well now that I have your attention I'd like to introduce myself my name is Professor Keisuke Natoshima. I will be your professor for the remainder of the year so you better get on my good side."

After the day ended he walked home he saw a man dressed like a scarecrow was hunched over the steps of the dorm. Blood was dripping by his feet. Upon closer inspection Keisuke saw a girl with a pale lifeless, completion he saw that the girl was Shinobou.

"No get away."

Keisuke took out his Katana and slashed art the stranger knocking him away from Shinobou. Luckily she hadn't lost too much blood and she was still breathing. He set her down so he could finish off the stranger. He saw his face and he had one of sheer hate. It was Jiao that had harmed Shinobou. The blood dripped from his mouth.

"You, you're supposed to be dead after what you did.

Jiao said in a demonic voice.

""I was brought back to life to complete my task. You can't stop me."

"Don't think I won't try, Motoko, Kanako now."

"Ok Keisuke, thunder blade." Motoko said as she jumped out form behind a tree.

"of course, Urashima dragon fang." Kanako said ass well when she jumped out.

The two broke off Jiao's arms. He shrugged as he put them back on.

"I won't let you interfere." He quickly subdued the two girls by pressing their pressure points.

"No I need to go warn the others" Keisuke said under his breath.

Keisuke dashed up the stairs while Jiao was distracted. He burst through the doors of the dorm. Naru was playing with Mei and Keitoru, Keitaro was sitting in a chair

"You guys we need to leave, Jiao's back and a zombie. He comes to take the kids away."

He says this while boarding up the doors and windows.

The couple looks at him.

"You expect us to believe that." Naru says quickly

"Ggggrrrrrooooaaan." Jiao breaks through the door

"I will get you."

"Ahhhhhhh." Keitaro screams like a girl

"Ok we believe you let's run." Naru puts Mei and Keitoru on her back. The group runs around the dorm Jiao hot on their heels. Out of nowhere Seta bursts through the wall. He yells at the group.

"Quick get in."

Once everyone got in the van Seta drove off to the university. The four adults talked about how they were going to stop the zombie epidemic.

"We need to kill him before he hurts anyone else." Naru says

"I agree but the kids should stay with you." says Keitaro

"Seta, you, me and Keitaro have to find a way to lure Jiao out into the open so I can kill him. I know that the critters are ok they are hiding in the cupboards but Jiao will find them. We must finish him off for good."

The group decides to put their plan into action. Naru and the kids walk up the stairs. First to greet them is zombie Shinobou.

"Well this is a surprise everyone he's touched turns into a zombie." Naru said

Keisuke put a seal on Shinobou's forehead this drained away the zombie mind control. He told her

"Go to the Van and stay there."

Next up were Motoko and Kanako he did the same to them.

"we have to find Jiao and destroy him."

"looking for me." Jiao appeared right behind Naru she turned clutching the girls. Keitaro was hiding behind Keisuke

"give me the children."

Naru got a smile on her face

"in your dreams. She kicked him towards Keisuke. Keisuke unsheathed his Katana.

"I will defeat you once and for all. Demon break seal blade ninth form." The energy broke the curse that gave Jiao life he fell to the ground.

"my enemy you fought well."

"one thing Keisuke zombie's don't need blood?"

"you know your right."

"Hahahhaha." Jiao screamed as he began to get up

"Shut up freak." Naru grabs a piece of wood and stabs his heart. Jiao's body quickly turns to dust

"I guess he was a zombie/vampire/ninja can't anything normal happen around here."

"No I don't think so." Keisuke sighed as the rest of the residents came up to see the commotion. The group of Jiao's enemies told the others it was ok.

"Are you sure nothing happened while we were gone." Kitsune winked at Keitaro.

"Kitsune, we were with the children."

As the sun set Keisuke couldn't wait to surprise the group with the vacation he planned for them soon."


	3. Trouble In Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

Also I want to apologize to anyone who likes Paris Hilton and don't want to see her harmed in this fan fiction she does

_Love Hina: Return of Akiko and Keisuke_

Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise

Keisuke holds his hands in front of Naru's eyes.

"Ok you can look." He removed his hand and Naru saw a bunch of airline tickets.

" I thought that you and the other residents deserved a break from the stress of the dorm. So I got us all tickets for Hawaii."

"wow that is nice. We better get ready. When does the plane leave?"

"Hmmm… you know I don't know."

"Ahhhhh, it leaves in 4 hours."

After much rushed packing the group hurries to Seta's van.

"Come on you lazy bum, this is our first Vacation in a while, put your back into it."

Keitaro is struggling to put Naru's massive amount of luggage into Seta's van

"I am, I am, God how much luggage do you need."

"Silence slave. You married me and these are the consequences."

"Maybe that death thing wasn't so bad." Keitaro grumbled

"WHAT WAS THAT."

"Nothing…nothing…Master."

"That's what I thought."

Naru and Akiko buckled their kids into their car seats. Motoko, Kitsune and Su were buckled in the middle of the van. Kanako and Mutsumi were in the very back. Keisuke was behind Seta and Keitaro was shotgun. Haruka waved good bye to them, she was going to be watching the Dorm while the group was on vacation. Nyamo was at the Airport waiting for them. She had already tagged all the animals and had them put on the plane. After a half an hour the group finally get to the airport and they hear the intercom saying

'WE ARE NOW BOARDING FOR KIHEI, MAUI.'

"Crap," Naru said as she looked at the crowd we'll never get there in time."

"This is perfect timing to unveil my new Robo, Retro Mecha Tama Mark 4: Upgrade."

"Su want happened to the others." Keisuke asked

"I kind of blew them up so I used their parts to build this."

Su brings out a modified version of Mecha tama four it has a slightly sleeker body.

"Plus it has more weapons want to see?"

"Not in the airport." Keitaro yelled

"Ok the kids can come with me into the hull of the ship, everyone else hang on."

Su grabbed the two kids and jumped into the ship.

"Hang on why."

Flooshh the jets on the Mecha tama went well over 200 mph. The Mecha was flying erratically. Every one hung on for dear life.

"I don't want to die!" Keitaro screamed. Finally they got to the boarding dock. The ship stopped and the group got up and handed the ticket handler their tickets.

"Wait," Kitsune yelled

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Fine hurry up." Naru yelled.

"Don't worry Naru, I'll wait for her." Su said as she handed her the kids.

"Come on let's get on the plane." Motoko yelled

Naru turned and rushed onto the plane. Once she sat down she just fell asleep. As the plane took off she didn't think to check if everyone was on the plane.

Meanwhile back in the airport

"Finally it felt like I had to take forever to put on my make-up." Kitsune said as she looked up. She was shocked to see the plane had already left. She saw Su was still fixing the glitches in her Robo.

"Su the plane already left what are we going to do! Wait I know." She said slyly as she saw they were boarding the passengers to Las Vegas.

The two hurried up to two middle aged women and Kitsune said

"Isn't that Johnny Depp!"

"Where?" the two turned

Su and Kitsune grabbed the women's tickets and kicked them out of line." slyly they handed the tickets to the ticket handler. As they got on the plane the trouble began.

Back in Kihei, Maui

Naru and the rest of the group got of the plane.

"Wow," Naru exclaimed as she looked outside,

"It's beautiful here," she stopped,

"Kitsune I haven't heard you complain all day. Kitsune? By the way where's," Naru said as she turned around

"Su." She saw that both girls weren't there. The tranquility was broken by Naru's yell

"KITSUNE!"

The others ran to get there luggage in fear of making Naru even more mad.

Back in Las Vegas Kitsune was ecstatic.

"Get now I can find a rich husband."

"Not here," Su said,

"Men here lose their money quick."

"Fine let's go gamble."

"Silly, I don't have any money."

"That's ok," Kitsune smiled as she pulled a card out of her pocket.

"I swiped Keitaro's credit card."

Back in Maui

Naru was on the brink of insanity thinking of punishments for Kitsune. She and Keisuke were by the patio of the resort they were staying at.

"Keisuke," she turned to him,

"How can we find those two?"

"Well one of two ways," he pulled out fox seal,

"_Tracking Jutsu _tell me where Kitsune and Su are." The seal glowed and ripped in half the pieces pointed northwest.

"I'd say," Keisuke said taking out one of Su's goggles from his bag, focusing it in the direction of the seals position,

"They're in a casino in Las Vegas."

Keitaro walked out to the patio  
"Can you be sure?" Keitaro said nervously

Keisuke flipped out his cell phone and held down the 4. As the phone starts dialing the married couple stare at him.

"What I have her on speed dial incase she gets in trouble? She wouldn't call you, you'd murder her, if she messed up."

Kitsune answered the phone

-Hello-

"Hey Kitsune it's me Keisuke, I'm kind of worried where are you."

In Las Vegas

Kitsune was talking to Keisuke through her phone she was in a noisy Casino. So she walked into the far corner Su was blasting people with her proton blaster.

Kitsune thinks

'If Su doesn't stop we'll get kicked out for sure.'

"Well after the plane for Hawaii left Su and I got on a plane bound for Las Vegas, plus we are borrowing Keitaro's credit card, don't tell Naru."

-Too late she heard what you just said-

-KITSUNE!- Naru roared

Back in Maui Motoko and Akiko were trying to hold Naru back from tearing the phone apart.

"Yeah Kitsune you should not have gone to the bathroom before we left."

In Las Vegas

"What was I supposed to do hold it."

-Yes that might have helped-

"Well can I talk to Naru"

-Your funeral-

Keisuke held the phone an arms length away from him

"Kitsune how could you sneak onto another plane and go to Las Vegas and drag Su into it too, plus how dare you steal Keitaro's credit card."

-Cool your jets we haven't lost any money yet-

There was a loud noise over the phone

-YOU LOSE ALL YOUR MONEY MISS KONNO-

-Ok gotta go bye-

The phone clicks as Kitsune hangs up.

Naru hands back the phone in disgust

"Uh I am going to drag Kitsune's sorry ass back here."

She gets s up to go.

"No I'll get her and Su. Su left her Mecha Tama Mark 6 with us. Ki and I can go fly there to get them."

"Are you sure?" Naru asks

"Yes you guys worked so hard I won't let Kitsune's mistake ruin your vacation."

Keisuke activated the Mecha. Akiko unlatched Ki's carrier, Ki jumped onto the mechanical turtle and the duo blasted off to Las Vegas.

A couple hours later the duo was there. Keisuke contemplated how they were going to find Kitsune

"Ki what will we do we'll never-"

"Miss I'm sorry but you maxed out your credit card"

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you could use for payment."

"Ok that's defiantly her."

Keisuke and Ki walked into the casino. A security person walks up and says

"Sir there are no pets allowed in the casino." Keisuke elbowed the guy in the ribs and he collapsed on the floor. He saw Su fixing her Retro Mecha Tama Mark 4: Upgrade, Kitsune was trying to seduce the blackjack dealer. As he turned around he was harassed by a blonde American woman.

"That's so hot."

"What are you talking about?"

"I like your hair."

"Thank you."

"My name's Paris Hilton."

"I don't care," Keisuke says as he unsheathes his katana,

"Sonic blade."

He sends the poor woman flying. He looked at Ki.

"Gosh are all Americans except my family here weird. This race must take after Uncle Rio. Any way set the fir-"

Keisuke sees the fire alarm right next to him

"Never mind." He pulls it everyone runs out of the Casino. Keisuke and Ki stand between the two revolving doors. Keisuke grabs Su and Kitsune as they try to pass.

"You two are in so much trouble."

"What about me Paris."

Keisuke let's go of Su and hold out his hand in front of him

"I don't care." He blasts and energy ball at Paris knocking her into a Slot machine.

"Go away. Su go get you Retro Mecha Tama Mark 4: Upgrade we're going back to Hawaii."

After Keisuke brought the two trouble makers back to Hawaii he could relax at the beach. All the girls were in bikinis Keitaro was tied to a tree. When Naru saw Keisuke looking she said

"The animal had to be tied up or he would have hurt us."

"Yeah right when you're mad a bulldozer couldn't hurt you." Keitaro screamed

The group; minus Kitsune, Su, and Keitaro who were all tied due to their punishment, were watching sea turtle hatch. Mutsumi scooped one up and said

"Fly little turtle fly."

She then threw it up in the air a nearby sea gull saw the snack and swooped for it. Keisuke slashed the bird and sent it flying

"Mutsumi, these turtle aren't hot springs turtles they can't fly." Naru yelled

"Oh dear I couldn't tell."

The sunset called for the group to return home.

The next day the group decided to go to the Aquarium. There they saw pretty jellyfish and other critters. Kitsune met acute boy but he ended up really being married. Su got in trouble because she wanted to swim with the sharks Naru got in trouble for throwing a bench at a glass tank, trying to kill Keitaro for flipping her skirt. Both Keisuke and Motoko got in trouble for destroying the gift shop over a heated argument over which earrings went better with Shinobou's eyes. The staff was amazed at all the weapons Su had on her person.

"What I like weapons ooooohhh sharks yummy yummy."

Keisuke grabbed Su's shirt and dragged her out of the Aquarium

"We're going to the museum."

Akiko quickly grabbed all Su's weapons

"Sorry this sort of thing happens all the time for us in Japan."

The next stop was the museum.

"Wow," Naru said looking at the painting 'The Scream',

"This art wok is amazing."

"Looks like crap to me." Kitsune said looking at it

"That's because you don't know art."

"Or maybe this one sucks."

"Shut up."

Keisuke and Akiko were walking in the Egyptian exhibit.

"Honey look, an Ankh." Akiko said as she

"Wow what is it." Shinobou said as she walked over with Keisuke.

"It is the Egyptian symbol of life. It is believed to symbolize eternal life and was worn to prevent disease. Wow I've always wanted one."

Su jumped over to the huddled group and said

"Why don't you take it?"

"Su this is a museum there's old stuff here."

Naru yells to the group

"Look over here its Motoko's family."

The group rushes over there they see in bronze letter

'The Aoyama Family.'

They continue to read

"Ha I knew my family was famous." Motoko scoffed

"Yeah it's says they were famous swords nuts." Naru says

"What this piece defiles my family cutting air spark."

She slashed the tablet in half. The alarm goes off.

"Great another day with the Hinata crew." Keisuke sighed

"I'll stop 'em." Su yelled as she got out a rocket launcher

"Blast off." She fired several rocket at the security.

"No Su you'll make it worse." Keitaro screamed flailing his arms.

"What Keitaro." She turned and blasted Keitaro into Naru.

"Uh pervert quit groping me in public." She kicked him into the wall. Keitoru ran over to exit with Mei.

"We better stay here I think things are going to get ugly with my parents fighting."

The group was kicked out of the museum for practically destroying it.

"Yeah well your art looks like crap." Kitsune yells back

The group decides to go back to the Hotel while the rest of the group goes inside Naru and Keitaro talk.

"Keitaro do you think we're a happy married couple."

"I'd be if you didn't punch me as much and if we had more s-"

Naru punches his face.

"You should be lucky you get any at all."

"Have you ever thought of therapy, or anger management?"

"I wouldn't be so angry if you weren't such a per-"

Keitaro trips over S's sandal and falls into Naru's chest.

"You!" she punches him into a tree which causes him to shoot back and fly through Naru's skirt.

"Why you." She punches him through the door into the room.

"Why can't you be normal." she yelled as she stormed off to her room. Kitsune sighed

"Everything is back to normal."

"Yeah you almost ran us into debt again." Keitaro yelled. The noise died down as everyone went to sleep. But one still stirred. Keisuke walked out of the resort to sit on the cliff overlooking the sea.

"Ah peace and quiet."

"What cha doing?" Kitsune yelled as she popped out of nowhere.

"I was enjoying the peace until someone almost caused me to fall off this cliff."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what."

'Marry Akiko of course. You could have had Motoko, you two have so much in common."

"I know but when I saw Akiko all dressed up for our first date I knew she was the one."

"Ok well bye don't stay out too late."

Kitsune walked back to the resort. Keisuke whispered

"What is she my mom?"

After a couple more minutes of thinking and enjoying the night Keisuke got up but, his foot slipped and started to fall down the tall cliff he grabbed the edge and hung for his life screaming

"Help! Someone help!"

Back at the Resort Naru questioned Kitsune of Keisuke's whereabouts. She joked and said to Akiko that Keisuke was having an affair with a younger woman. When Akiko started crying Kitsune yelled

"I was joking."

The group heard

"Help! Someone help!"

They instantly knew it was Keisuke and he was in trouble. Su grabbed Akiko and activated her Retro Mecha Tama Mark 4: Upgrade Shinobou grabbed onto the edge of the machine as it blasted towards the cliff. Once they got there Akiko said

"Honey I'm here grab my hand." When he didn't she yelled

"Grab my damn hand."

"I can't if I do then I'll fall and die."

"Here," Su flew the Mecha under Keisuke,

"Jump on silly."

Keisuke jumped but lost his balance and started to fall. A whip came out of nowhere and wrapped around Keisuke's arm.

"Whoa there we don't want you to go splat." A man in his late thirties lifted Keisuke up to the top of the cliff. He was revealed to be none other than Seta

"Hey you got to be careful."

"I'll remember that next time I'm freefalling from a 50 foot cliff."

The group gets onto Su's Mecha and goes back to the resort.

Naru was happy to see Keisuke wasn't hurt soon they would be leaving. They were relaxing on the beach when Keitaro accidentally touched Naru's breast.

"Uh you pig trying to cop a feel. Feel this."

She punched him into a tree he then fell into Akiko's chest.

"Keitaro." Keisuke slashed Keitaro into the ocean.

"Why me."

After the group gets to the airport Keisuke looks outside and says

"Wow I'm going to miss this place." He gets on the plane since he is the last he buckles up. As the plane begins to move he thinks

"Wait where are the kids?"

He scans the plane but doesn't see them

"Stop the plane."

As the plane screeches to a halt Naru and Keisuke get on to Su's Mecha and fly back to the airport. They pick up the kids and fly back.

"Sorry you guys we'll get you something when we get back." Keisuke sighed

"Its ok daddy we knew you guys would be back."

Once all buckled in Naru yelled at Kitsune for not telling them that the kids weren't on the plane.

"It's your job not mine."

"Oh yeah well..." Keisuke knew this would lead to a long Naru Raging battle

Someone touched Motoko

"Why you." she started slashing at the man wildly.

"Yeah party." She took out a proton blaster and started blasting the people.

Keisuke prepared for a flight of Chaos back home to Japan.


	4. Hostile Takeover Dorm Turned Casino

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

Also I want to apologize to anyone who likes Paris Hilton and don't want to see her harmed in this fan fiction she does. Plus I don't own the song One night only

_Love Hina: Return of a Friend_

Chapter 4: Hostile Takeover Dorm Turned Casino

The sun shone through the fog. A car screeched as it stopped at the foot of the stairs of the Hinata House. A young man stepped out of the car he wore a crisp suit with gray slacks he had in his hand a suitcase he began to ascend the stairs to the dorm. He walked up and knocked on the door. Shinobou answered the door.

"Hello may I help you."

"Yes you can help me by leaving.'

"What," Naru yelled; she grabbed the man's shirt,

"We sort of live here buddy.'

"Not any more my records show that this place hasn't been an inn in many years so I bought it."

"Well duh it's been used as a girl's dorm by the owner, Grandma Hinata."

"Well I don't see the old broad so this property is mine sweet cheeks."

"Why I never." Naru ran up and punched him

"Uh feisty I like that." The man picked himself up

"I co-own this place you can't just up and..." The man went up and kissed her

"Uh again with this." She kicked his head

"I, unfortunately for you, am a married woman."

"Ok bring in the slot machines.

"Naru what is the meaning of this I was interrupted from my practice because these men told me to leave."

The man touched Motoko's butt

"Why you." She unsheathed her katana

"Evil rodent God's cry lightning blade."

Her strike sent him flying with a lesson he won't soon forget.

After coming back to the dorm he said

"I need all the people that live here in the area."

Once all the residents were there he continued his rant

"Ok so this chick Kitsune lost this place in a bet."

Everyone except Su glares at Kitsune.

"So I own this place now and I'm going to turn it into a casino. The pretty girls have to work as bunnies. The two average looking ones…" He said this pointing to Su and Shinobou

"…Can work with the boys as the dealers."

"Hey guys I'm back." Sara said as she entered the dorm.

"She can work here too."

Sara turns to Shinobou

"Hey what's going on?"

"Kitsune lost the Dorm to some casino owner and he's going to turn it into a casino."

"What Naru won't let that happen!" Sara yelled.

"Also the kids have to go I ain't running a day care."

The two kids hid behind Motoko and Keisuke they scowled at the casino owner.

"These kids live here too so you'll just have to have someone watch them." Keisuke growled.

"Fine you can watch them." the casino owner said pushing the three out the door. The casino owner turned back to the remaining residents.

"So tomorrow we start training for work."

The casino owner walks out of the dorm. The next day the girls and three boys got a rude awakening. Crash! They all ran down stairs to see what the commotion was. They saw that their dorm had indeed been transformed into a casino. Slot machines were everywhere. There were posters of scantily clad women everywhere. The group just stood there gawking. The casino owner walked up behind the group.

"So what do you think? Is it good?"

"What have you done to our home? It looks like a casino" Naru yelled

"What did you expect? Oh by the way you pretty girls are going to change into these." The casino owner held up some playboy bunny outfits for the girls to wear. Because the man owned the dorm now they had to wear the outfits.

Motoko screamed "There is no way I am going to wear this in front of people! This is degrading to women! Plus bunnies are too cute for me."

"Come on," Kitsune said,

"It makes feel kind of sexy."

Motoko glared at Kitsune and yelled

"That's you not me. I think we all look ridiculous."

"I agree with Motoko I don't see why we have to be forced to look like sluts." Naru sighed

"Hey I don't look like a slut." Kitsune yelled

"Kitsune you always act like a slut." Naru hit her with a chair

"What will my parents and friends think when they see me working as a black jack dealer." Shinobou ran around franticly.

"The boys will think you work with hot friends." Kitsune said slyly.

"Kitsune," Naru and Akiko yelled,

"You know that we're both married."

"I wasn't talking about you." She looked Motoko up and down.

Motoko glared

"What the hell are you looking at?"

All of a sudden Keitaro walked in and said to the group

"Hey what's with th-." He tripped over the chair Naru had used to hit Kitsune. He then dropped the pitcher of water he was holding on the girls he ran up to Naru with a rag to clean the mess but he tore her costume. She then began to yell

"Keitaro!"

"Na-Na-Na-Naru honey don't kill me. Please?"

Naru then punched Keitaro's face.

"Get it together." she went off to find a substitute costume."

The next day the casino opened for business. The new owner yelled.

"People it's time to get to work."

The girls hurried to their posts. As the day progressed the girls were repeatedly touched, pinched, and kissed by a mob of men.

Motoko was most annoyed by these perverted gamblers.

"Cretins taste my blade." She slashed them. Keisuke shook his head when he heard a familiar voice.

"This place is so hot."

'no.' Keisuke thought 'it can't be her.'

Unfortunately for Keisuke it was Hotel heiress Paris Hilton. Keisuke automatically hated her when she kept bugging him when he was trying to find Kitsune. But mostly because he hated rich people self-centered people. The owner saw Paris and stormed over. His eyes filled with controlled anger

"Miss Hilton what part of you're banned from my casino don't you understand?"

"I like it here, plus I came to visi-" before she could finish she saw a shiny piece of jewelry.

"That's so hot."

"Exactly," the casino owner said,

"That's all I ever here you say 'That's so hot. That's so hot. That's so hot.' I can't have someone like that in my casino."

"Hey." Kitsune said

"Don't be mean to her just because she's a little…off."

"I'll escort her to the door." Keisuke took out his katana

"Sandstorm blade." He sent Paris Hilton into a tree outside.

"She's finally gone."

As the first day had come to a close Motoko was crying, something not many of the residents had seen. The girls were in the changing room of the bath area.

"72. 72 men I had to punish for touching me."

"72. Ha we had to beat back 85 eh Naru," Akiko sighed as she started to walk into the bath.

"Yeah it was so horrible." Naru said as she started changing.

"Ya don't say I had to beat back 200. It was," she unbuttoned her top sighing,

"So hard."

"Hehehe, I had to beat back 300." Mutsumi said wrapping her towel around her body.

"What!" Kitsune fumed,

"Are you saying they thought you're prettier than me?"

Mutsumi giggled

"Well you have an unfair advantage having the biggest chest of all of us." Kitsune said as she changed

Unfortunately Keitaro had just walked in to get ready to clean the bath area. When he saw the girls changing he tried to run but Naru got to him first.

"Don't you ever learn!" she then kicked his face. He lay out of the door splattered on the floor from the onslaught of attacks. Keisuke walked around the corner and saw the carnage. He ran over and helped Keitaro up. He politely knocked on the wood above the door and called

"Hey Motoko can I have a word with you." She began to step into the room when Keisuke turned away and held out a robe for her to wear. After she put it on the trio began their talk in the attic.

"We need to get the dorm back, I can't handle another day wearing that Bunny outfit." Motoko spoke harshly

"I don't like being a poker dealer I miss my old landlord job." Keitaro cried

"Yeah you missed the opportunity to peep on us." Motoko glared

"I do not, I missed being able to help you guys out with stuff."

" I think we need to do something about this casino owner. I am tired of all these gamblers, the owner and Paris Hilton being here. She just refuses to leave. Grrrrrrr….." Keisuke yells.

"Ok with all this accounted for we need to revolt and take back our dorm, by force." Motoko yells

"No we have to negotiate with the casino owner and see if there is something that he will take for the rights and deed to the dorm."

The next day the whole group of residents minus Kanako, because she had resumed her travels with Grandma Hinata, walked to the lobby. Motoko and Keisuke walked out the door to the oncoming group of gamblers. Each using their strikes they sent them tumbling down the stairs.

"We're closed." The two yelled. They returned to the dorm gathering with the others in a circle around the owner. Motoko is the first to speak up.

"Mr.…casino owner I, and my friends, will not be forced to work under these conditions. I personally will not stand the mockery of my family honor by looking like a freak in a playboy bunny outfit. I demand that return the deed of ownership back to its rightful owner, Keitaro."

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Fine you can have you dorm back on one condition."

"What's that?" Su giggled

"One of you has to sing a song of my choice."

"We can't do that!" Kitsune yelled

"Well," the owner started to walk away,

"You must not want your dorm back that bad…" he turned to leave when Naru yelled

"Stop we'll do it, what's the song?"

"Excellent, I choose the disco version of 'One Night Only' from Dreamgirls."

The residents all stare at Motoko.

"Oh my God that's one of the songs Motoko can sing."

"What there is no way I'm singing." She turns away from the group. Mei and Keitoru walk up to Motoko.

"Please Motoko-san, we want our home back. They both look at her with sad eyes.

"Fine but I will never do this ever again." The casino owner hands her an evening gown to change into. She goes to the bathroom to change. As she walks out Keitaro can't stop but admire her beauty. Naru and Motoko glare at him. Naru says

"You'll soon find a new home in the town of Fistville if you don't avert your gaze." Keitaro quickly turned his head. Motoko walked up to the stage. She then walks over to the microphone.

"Um.. I'm going to need backup singers, Naru, Kitsune come up."

As the two walk up Kitsune yells

"Motoko are you crazy I can't sing this song worth crap."

Motoko kicks Kitsune off stage.

"Mutsumi you take Kitsune's place."

Motoko gets ready for the music to start. The disco song started to play. She started to sing

"You want all my love and my devotion.

You want my love and soul right on line."

Naru and Mutsumi sang

"Ha, ha, ha."

Motoko continues

"I have no doubt that I could love you forever.

The only trouble is.

I really don't have the time .

I've got one night only, one night only, that's all I have to spare.

One night only let's not pretend to care.

One night only, one night only come on big baby come on.

One night only we only have til dawn,"

Naru and Mutsumi join in for this part.

"We only have till dawn,"

Then Motoko continues her solo

"We only til dawn."

The other girls walk onto the stage and start dancing. Motoko continues to sing

"Oh. Yeeeeahhh.

One night only, one night only.

Come on yeah come on."

"You and I are really running out of time."

Each girl that wasn't singing struck a pose. Motoko sings the first verse again but this time solo

"You want all my love and my devotion.

You want my love and soul right on line."

"I have no doubt that I could love you forever.

The only trouble is.

I really don't have the time .

I've got one night only, one night only, that's all I have to spare.

One night only let's not pretend to care.

One night only, one night only come on big baby come on.

One night only we only have til dawn, we only have till dawn, we only til dawn." All the girls strike a pose. Motoko starts panting

"So…how was it?"

"Fantastic you win here you go." He gave the deed back to Keitaro, he then ripped the contract that bound them. Unsheathing her katana Motoko yelled

"Finally, I've wanted to do this for a long time, God's cry secret technique Thunder blade."

Motoko sent the Casino man flying.

"wait," Keisuke yelled,

"take her too." With superhuman Naru strength he threw Paris Hilton to the Casino owner. Turning to Su he said

"do it now."

"Okies mon captain Keisuke." Su took out a surface to air missile launcher and shot a missile at The two Americans. As it flew threw the air the casino owner screamed. It exploded sending both people across the pacific to the man's casino. The man sighed as he said

"I am never turning a girl's dorm into a casino again."

"that's so hot."

"shut up."

Back at the newly reclaimed Hinata house the residents were partying. Naru yelled at Kitsune.

"Kitsune you are never going to Vegas again."

"but does that mean you'll take care of me?"

"No it means that you need to get back to work."

"what!"

"you can start by posting these posters all over town stating that this is a dorm again."

Naru took out a giant stack of posters.

"you mean I have to do this by myself?"

Su walked over

"I can help see," she put the posters in a strange contraption running down the stairs to town she fired the machine up blasting the buildings with the poster.

"No Su you're making it worse." Kitsune wailed.

Naru laughed as she said.

"Just so you know every poster Su destroys you have to pay to make a replacement."

Kitsune ran after Su faster than anyone had seen her run.

"Su get back here.

As this chapter of Hinata house life closes another will open at valentine's Day and there will be chaos.


	5. Kitsune's Poster Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: Return of a Friend_

Chapter 5: Kitsune's Poster Troubles

Mitsune Konno or Kitsune as her friends called her was having a bad couple of weeks. First she missed her flight to Hawaii with her friends. Then once she started having fun in Vegas her friend Keisuke with his cute little fox dragged her carcass back to Hawaii. Then her bad bet from Vegas bit her butt by coming and taking over the dorm. Now she was being forced to set up posters all over the city.

"It's not fair," Kitsune said as she gathered the posters from Su,

"Why should pretty, beautiful me be working, I need to get people to do the work for me." Frustrated she started hanging up posters as she hung them up some boys walked by looking at her. She was wearing a skimpy tank top and short-shorts with sandals. She wished that she wasn't working but Naru's voice kept playing in her head

"_Kitsune it's your fault put up the posters"_

She ignored the boys and went on hanging as she went by the watermelon shop she was greeted by none other than Mutsumi Otohime.

"Hey Kitsune Naru told me about the posters. Hope you're having fun."

"Fun! I could think of a hundred million things I'd rather be doing. Checking out boys, drinking, gambling, and tormenting Keitaro. Come on why should I do this." Naru's voice played in her head.

"_Kitsune it's your fault, it's your fault, it's your fault."_

"I know I know."

"Um Kitsune who are you talking to."

"No one."

Now Kitsune had some one to help her put up posters unfortunately Mutsumi was distracted very easily so she accidentally set some of the posters on fire.

"Ahhh! Mutsumi save the posters any that get destroyed I have to replace."

"Sorry." After the poster carnage was over Kitsune had to replace 20 posters.

"Uh…." She slumped off with Mutsumi to the nearest Kinko's to go print off some new posters after paying 23000 yen. She cringed as she went out to keep setting the posters. After hours of setting up posters she was almost done until something caught her eye. It was a shiny coin she quickly lunged for it but a little girl snatched it first. Kitsune not being one to give up looked around for something to trade. Unfortunately Tama just happened to be flying by. Kitsune took the opportunity

"Hey little girl how about I trade you this flying turtle for your coin."

"Sure." After the transaction Kitsune kept rubbing the coin her angel and devil appeared on her shoulder

"_Kitsune how could you trade your friend for measly pocket change."_ Angel Kitsune said sweetly

"No, use the money to by sake." Said the Devil Kitsune

"_Oh please you idiot it's only 250 yen that's not even enough for a piece of gum."_ Angel Kitsune yelled angrily

"Sorry," regular Kitsune said to devil Kitsune,

"She has a point."

After the two disappeared Kitsune had to get Tama back in style.

"Hey little girl; what's that." She pointed towards a food cart quickly she took back Tama while the girl was looking at the cart. She grabbed Mutsumi and they booked it towards the dorm, they were quickly stooped by the girl she had taken a short cut when she saw that Kitsune had taken Tama.

"Hey give me back my turtle." Hurling back the coin smacking the girl in the face Kitsune yelled

"Fat chance shorty."

She ran off but didn't see Seta's van coming straight for her.

"Kyah!" Kitsune fell to the ground. Stepping out of the van Seta said.

"Kitsune are you alright?"

She soon slipped from consciousness.

"Kitsune it's all your fault."

"Uhhhh….where's her voice coming from now."

"I'm right next to you. Seta called after he said he hit you. Did you hang up all the posters?"

"Yeah what's my reward?"

"The satisfaction that you fixed your own mistake and did work for no pay."

"Uhhh…don't remind me."

"Don't forget it'll be Valentine's Day soon."

Kitsune moaned as she hid under the covers of her bed. She dreaded having to pay money for Keitaro and Keisuke.


End file.
